prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130201015901
I think Courtney is the Head A, composed of Toby, Ezra, Wren and Mona as minor A's. I think it is possible for each liar to have their specific A: Mona- Hanna Ezra- Aria As for Wren and Toby, I think Toby was originally Emily's A since Emily was the first liar who actually became close to Toby. So Wren is Spencer's A. What I think happens in the season finale - In the episode, they find a huge clue that leads them to A and Ali's killer, and they are led to Wren. They confront Wren, and Wren tries to kill the liars for figuring out. He admits to hitting Alison with a shovel because she was cheating on him for Ian. He says that he hates the liars for being friends with the love of his life who betrayed them. - In the same episode, the liars go to Radely. They see someone in a pass by them, and they try to chase after the girl, but they don't see who it actually is. The liars chase the girl into the woods, and after they lose her for a couple of seconds, they stumble across Toby's body. - The woods suddenly catches on fire, and the liars are almost killed. They barely escape, but once they do, they see the girl hiding behind a tree. The girl quickly leaves, and the liars notice the blond hair. They are convinced that it is Ali. - Then, we see at the end someone spying on someone else wearing a red hoodie. Okay, so it sounds like the books here, but it gets quickly different from this point on. Courtney was the Big A, and she tried to kill Alison for it because Ali figured out. So Courtney got her A-Team worker, Wren, to kill Alison. What A doesn't realize is that when Wren hit Ali with the shovel, Ali was still alive and dug her way out. She escaped. Knowing that Courtney will eventually come after her, Ali killed someone else in her place. No one knows that the decomposed body doesn't belong to Ali is becuase Ali blackmailed or payed off the coroner into not revealing anything. This would expalin why Ali was threatning people for money. She was afraid of her twin, so she needed to escape. Ali is the one that tries to help the liars via hallucinaitons while Courtney is the main A. Alison killed Toby because Ali wanted revenge for Toby being A. Also, it was in fact Ali who killed Ian and Garret. Alison needed to frame someone so her case would be resolved, and so Courtney would be caught off guard and wouldn't figure out that her twin is still alive. Also, did you guys notice that in Over My Dead Body, A led the liars to the barn, but there was no A note when the liars recieved the shovel. This doesn't make sense. I think that was also Alison. She was so desperate at this point for her secret not to be revealed so she framed her own friends, even though she was reluctant to do that. I think the way A is drawn into this is that Mona is really a double agent working with Ali to help the liars and stop Courtney. Ali told Mona to tell Courtney to frame the liars. Courtney thought this was an A trick, but Courtney didn't know that this was actually to distract Courtney from figuring her twin is alive.